Roadshow Entertainment Warning Screen
1982-1983 Roadshow-1982-Warning-Mad-Max-1.png Roadshow-1982-Warning-Mad-Max-2.png Warning: On a pink background, we see "WARNING" in red. Australian warning text scrolls up, in white. The phrases "FOR PRIVATE HOME USE ONLY" and "IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED" are in a bolder font and in red. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the warning text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Roadshow Home Video releases of the period, including The Fifth Musketeer, Scanners, Mad Max, and Gallipoli. 1983-1986 Roadshow-Video-1983-Warning-Terminator-1.png Roadshow-Video-1983-Warning-Terminator-2.png Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 06.04.17.png Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 06.04.25.png Palace-Video-Australia-Warning-Screen-Women-Red-1.png Palace-Video-Australia-Warning-Screen-Women-Red-2.png Walt-Disney-Australia-Warning-Dumbo-1.png Walt-Disney-Australia-Warning-Dumbo-2.png Warning: On a yellow background, we see a big word "WARNING" in red. Different Australian warning text scrolls up, in white. The text is then capped off with the big words, "STRICTLY PROHIBITED", in the same size, colour, and font as "WARNING". Variants: *On later titles, such as ones with the 1985 Roadshow Home Video logo, the background is black, and "WARNING"/"STRICTLY PROHIBITED" is yellow. The warning freezes after "STRICTLY PROHIBITED" shows up. *On Palace Home Video titles, the background is grey and the wording "WARNING" and "STRICTLY PROHIBITED" is smaller in the same text as the warning scroll as shown here. *On Walt Disney Home Video titles, the Palace Video warning plays, except it is pink and the entire warning text is in white. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the warning text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Roadshow Home Video releases of the period, including First Blood, Heatwave, and The Terminator. It's also seen on 1985-1986 Premiere Home Entertainment titles such as The Women in Red, and Walt Disney Home Video titles such as Dumbo. 1986-1988 Roadshow Entertainment Warning (1986).png Walt-Disney-Australia-1986-Warning.png Warning: On a black background, we see a rounded rectangle, resembling a television monitor. The copyright notice appears within, rephrased to reflect the then-new N.P.C.A.A. (New Penalties Copyright Amendment Act). The word WARNING is placed at the top, in red. Variant: On some Walt Disney Home Video tapes, the entire background is in pink, "WARNING" is in blue, and the rest of the text is in white, surrounded by a black border. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Uncommon, as it was used for a short period of time. For Roadshow Home Video, this was seen on Eye of the Tiger, Hypersapien, and The NeverEnding Story. Also used for RCA/Columbia Pictures-Hoyts Video and Fox Video. It also shows up on Premiere Home Entertainment titles, and Walt Disney Home Video titles, too. 1988-present Roadshow-Entertainment-1988-Warning-1.png Roadshow-Entertainment-1988-Warning-2.png Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 06.05.01.png Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 06.05.09.png Roadshow-Entertainment-Early-DVD-Warning.png Roadshow-Entertainment-Later-DVD-Warning-Lego-Movie.png Warning: On a black background, the same warning text from the previous warning scrolls up in Helvetica. The first paragraph is red. Variants: *On 1995-2005 tapes, the font is changed to ITC Avant Garde Gothic Demi. *On DVDs, the text is still and the year is advanced a decade. *Starting in the late 2000s, the warning text's money values are updated and the year is again advanced a decade. *Some DVDs may have it customised. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common. It was seen on most Roadshow Home Video/Roadshow Entertainment Limited, Applause Home Video, later Village Roadshow-owned Palace titles, and Premiere Home Entertainment VHS tapes at the same time. Also used on Aussie Disney tapes until 1993. The 1988 warning scroll appears on the 1997 reprints of Bananas in Pyjamas: Show Business and Bananas in Pyjamas: Hiccups, the 2000 release of The Wiggles: Big Red Car and the 1998 reprint of Fireman Sam: A Spot of Bother as their masters were recycled from the original releases. (The latter closes with the 1996-2011 Roadshow Entertainment logo though.) The 1988 warning scroll appears on the 1996 retail release of Die Hard With a Vengeance, as the master was prepared in 1995. Category:Warning Screens Category:International Warning Screens Category:Roadshow IDs